


An Eventful Visit from Team Free Will

by Deans_Girl1968



Category: Supernatural - TV Series. SPN. Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester. Castiel.
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: Team Free Will (Dean, Sam and Cas) visit you (their friend) in the hospital after killing the thing that put you there.





	An Eventful Visit from Team Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first FanFic that I've had the nerve to post. Be gentle, please!!! LOL. Hope you enjoy.

The smell hits you first - disinfectant. Then the sounds hit you – the beeping of a machine, people walking past your door, someone talking softly just outside your door, and then the snoring. It sounds like two different snorers – and neither of them is you!!! Then the pain hits you. Your head is throbbing and your body feels like it’s been hit by a bus. You move and groan as the pain hits. The snoring stops and you hear two people move.  
“Hey, Dawn. Welcome back.” Says a voice you know well, sounding worried but relieved.  
“Hi Princess, you had us scared there for a minute.” Says another worried voice you know.  
Someone wipes back the hair at your temple and kisses it, and someone else takes one of your hands, squeezes it and says  
“Going to open those beautiful brown eyes, Princess.”  
You try to open your eyes to put faces to those voices but your eyelids won’t cooperate at the moment. You just groan.  
“Dean I’m going to get a nurse or Doctor” mutters the first voice  
“OK, Sammy” says the second voice.  
That’s right Sam and Dean, your friends for many years, have been staying with you for the weekend before going back home, and to do whatever work they do. You listen to Sam’s footsteps leave your room. Dean kisses your hand and says  
“You’re in the hospital – again. We’re so sorry that you got caught up in our life yet again Princess. You seem to get hurt every time we visit. This time a damn Vampire wanting revenge after me and Sammy killed its entire nest. You’d think by now we’d learn huh, and not visit you straight after a job. But Sam wanted to come see you. He’s missed you. So have I. It’s getting more difficult to come see you though because every time we do – you get hurt. This time you were thrown across the room and hitting your head against the wall. You being clumsy is not a story we can keep on telling and getting away with. That Head Nurse is getting suspicious – and my charm is not working on her as it used to.” he chuckled  
Then you heard the door open and someone say  
“I hear your back with us, Dawn. How are you feeling?”  
You try to answer the kind voice but can’t seem to find your voice, but you groan  
“OK, it might take a while to talk. Can you open your eyes for me, Dawn?”  
You try but they still wouldn’t open, and you groan again  
“That’s fine sweetie.” The kind voice said “It might take some time for your eyes to open. You’ve been given a heavy-duty painkiller that seems to be wearing off. I could give you another dose but it will put you under again. The Doctor will be here shortly and we’ll see what he says OK. I’ll go and hurry him up. I’ll leave you to your two gorgeous guardian angels. They’ve not left your side since they brought you in yesterday.” You hear her soft footsteps go over to the door and go through it. Once the door shut you heard  
“Well she’s cute but not hot”  
“Dean!!” said an exasperated Sam  
“Just saying,” Dean replied “Dawn knows I’d only stay in the hospital if there were hot nurses – and that one isn’t. None of them is.”  
Dawn groaned and “Dean behave” she croaked  
“There you are” Dean replied sounding happy  
“Damn eyes won’t open” she croaked again "Throat hurts"  
“Well don’t talk. You sound terrible” Dean said  
“Yea worse than Dean in the morning” chuckled Sam  
“Behave Sam” she croaked yet again. But it was getting easier to talk. The door opened again. Then  
“Cas thank Chuck. She can’t open her eyes. Can you, you know, do your thing.” Asked Dean  
“I’ll try, but you know we can’t keep doing this.” Said a deep gravelly voice.  
“Cas you can heal me – but do not mess with my memory again.” She said  
“What?” asked Dean  
“Every time you guys visit I lose time. I’m not stupid. I realised something was wrong even before you said what you did earlier.”  
“You heard that huh?”  
“Of course I did you idjit. It’s my eyes and head playing up – not my hearing.” She smiled “Don’t you think it’s time you boys taught me how to defend myself, and others, against all those monsters you hunt – or hunt you. It would be much safer than having Cas keep healing me and wiping my memory every time you come and visit.”  
“Well um,” said Dean  
“I’m with her in this Dean.” Sam interrupted “Cas has already said we’ve been lucky so far. This could be the time we aren’t.”  
“If that’s what you want Dawn.” Said Cas “I can heal, but I will leave your memory alone.”  
“Thank you Cas” she said quietly  
She heard Cas move to stand beside her, and then she felt a heat on her head. After a few minutes, the heat left. She blinked her eyes and they finally opened. She took in the sight of Sam by her bed smiling at her, then she turned to Dean who still held her hand looking at her with a worried look on his face, and finally on Cas who was looking at her concerned and he asked: “How are you feeling?”  
“Fine thank you, Cas. I can see, and the headaches gone. Memories of a lot of blood and that Bloodsucker in my house still there. But I’m good.” She said smiling  
“No talk of Bloodsuckers or your next stop will be the loony ward” said Dean  
“Dean!!” said Sam exasperated with his brother yet again.  
Dawn chuckled “He’s right Sam.” Just as the door opened and in walked the Doctor who said  
“Hello, Dawn. The nurse says you’re in pain and can’t see.”  
“Pain’s all gone” Dawn replied “and eyes are open and I can see three gorgeous men in front of me. So they seem ok”  
The Doctor chuckled and said “Only three!!! I won’t ask who the ugly duckling is in this foursome. Let’s take a look at you.”  
“OK, Doc do your worse. I want to get out of here.” She said  
The Doctor did his checks and said “Well I don’t know what to say. You’ve got a clean bill of health. Headache is gone, as is the wound, and as you say your eyes are working fine. I don’t understand it, you’re in tip-top condition and there’s nothing wrong to keep you here.” He shakes his head.  
“Don’t worry Doc.” She said “Take it as a miracle. I am”  
“Yes, it could be,” said the Doc “The Lord works in mysterious ways – and you are due a break”  
“So when can I blow this joint?” She asked “I’ve got a date with these three gorgeous angels to get back too”  
“Well, I’d say that you could go today. As soon as you sign the release papers – only as long as you have someone with you for the next 48 hours in case you relapse. If ANYTHING returns or you start to feel unwell you come straight back. You hear me?”  
Dawn nods her head and says "Yes Doc"  
“It's ok Doc, the three of us will take care of her,” said Dean “We can take her home with us and keep an eye on her. We’ve got plenty of room”  
“Fine, I’ll get the nurse to bring in the paperwork.” And he left the room  
“Dean……” said Dawn  
“Don’t Dean me,” said Dean giving her a stern look “You are coming and staying with us for a while. You finally get to take a look at our home – and we can start on your training.”  
Dawn smiled broadly  
“And Sam can have his friend around for a time. I might actually get a bit of rest from his moaning because he hasn’t seen you in a while.” Dean chuckled  
“Dean shut up” muttered Sam  
“Well if Sam wants to spend more time with me, then I can’t say no” Dawn smiled  
The nurse came in with the paperwork, which Dawn promptly signed. Once she had gone Dawn put her legs out of the bed and said “Right boys time I got dressed so either leave the room or turn around”  
“Right I’ll go and get Baby to the front door and wait for you.” said Dean almost running out the door.  
“I’ll just be outside if you need anything,” said Sam smiling “Coming Cas?”  
“In a moment” Cas replied  
Sam left and Cas turned to Dawn and asked  
“You really want to do this Dawn? I can wipe your memory again.”  
“With the chance that I’ll lose my memories of you and the Winchesters? Not a chance Cas. Those boys and you are my friends and I love you all. Nothing is worth the loss of that. Not for me.”  
“Fine.” Said Cas “I’ll leave you to get dressed” and he left the room.  
Dawn got dressed and when she was ready she opened the door to start her new life with her three best friends.  
************  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments welcome, especially constructive ones - although if you really hated it please keep it to yourself.


End file.
